Everything You had
by Superior
Summary: Everything Sasuke had is slipping from his grasp, can he steal it back? SASUNARU VAMPIRES YAOI SHOUNEN AI
1. Jealousy

**Everything You Had..** 

By Kalasu

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shounen ai, lemon, gayness, violence, angst,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, obviously. but if i did...well..that's a different story...

**Summary:**Everything Sasuke had is slipping from his grasp, can he steal it back?

**Notes: **there will be more! just wait for me to have time to upload more!

- - -

 **C**.h.a.p.t.e.r**1**

 **Jealousy**

'Hey Sasuke, where's Naruto? I never see you guys together anymore..'

Sakura asked, leaning across the table over to a certain raven who was staring out of the cafeteria windows at a certain blonde with a look of longing on his face.

'New boyfriend..' He said, cutting up his pancake rather too violently as a twin version of himself with a stupid grin on his face walked over to the blonde and started kissing him passionately.

'That's never stopped you before..' Sakura trailed off looking at Sasuke's intense glare with passion.

'This one's different..' He murmured, as though talking to himself..

It was true, for the first time in his life he had actually felt threatened by one of naruto's many boyfriends. For the first time in his life he had actually blown his cool over a guy. For the first time in his life he had felt what it was like to love someone so much and not get anything in return.

Was it selfish of him to want to be loved by Naruto?

'Sasuke, it's your own fault you know.' Sakura smiled back.

'What?! how is it my fault that this happened sakura?' Sasuke flinched as he watched naruto's smile increase as the grinning raven kissed him.

'you had naruto right where you wanted him, didn't you? and you didn't act on it! worse still, you toyed with his emotions didn't you?' Sakura hissed back.

'What do mean "right where i wanted him"?'

'Oh please! Couldn't you see that naruto was desperately in love with you?'

sasuke spurted out his drink. All over he table, missing Sakura by an inch.

mopping himself up he gasped, mouth wide open.

'what?! Naruto liked me??'

Sakura rolled her heavily outlined green eyes. 'Yes you idiot!'

'How? When? What? How?' sasuke paused mid-wipe, Naruto had just looked at him directly in the eyes. Those brilliant, gorgeous..

He ducked, then, after realizing what he was doing sat back up awkwardly. Naruto glared at him and turned back to his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

'You really couldn't see it...?' Sakura sighed, 'Even after all of the blatant signs?'

Sasuke didn't answer her, so she left him in his puddle of drink with a small pitying look.

'What did she mean...I couldn't see it...?' he trailed off still cleaning himself.

--

At the end of the day Sasuke pulled his backpack over his shoulders, he couldn't wait until he could get home and relax for the summer.. Maybe go on the internet or watch some of his favorite television series.. Or spy on Naruto's date with Sai..

Walking down the hallway he heard small cliches of girls giggling as he walked past. It was the same shit day after day..

Reaching down to tie his shoelace he heard a familiar voice, and as he looked up his eyes met his favorite sapphire blue ones momentarily. Momentarily i say, because less than a second later the eyes darted out of connection and glared in the opposite direction.

Yes, That was the result of Sasuke's life.

A million fangirls and the only one who he actually wants to love him rejects him.

If life was a cartoon or an "anime" as so Kiba liked to quote so often, then his was most definitely a fanfic.

Ironic.

--

Reaching home was definitely not an anti-depressant.

The bleak and empty mansion simply opened in it's same pristine perfection, and the staircases to his room remained empty. Without the mother and father running down them to greet him and his brother sidling down after them like they used to, now it was desolate, with only the haunting of memories from the past to light the dark corridors to his room.

The room itself was fine, over the years he had spent some of the many riches left behind by his parents to furnish and decorate this room. Having an en-suite bathroom and kitchen was a definite must for him, and having all of the latest consoles and computers definitely put paid to the many lonely days and nights he had spent in there.

The king sized bed lay lazily in the corner, its four poster magnificence swathed in crimson and black silks that complimented the tone of his room and home which was also the same crimson and black.

Sighing heavily he flopped onto his bed and reached for the phone.

should he call someone?

Or should he simply stare at his phone's wallpaper for another half an hour?

Either way it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere.

Tossing his phone violently onto the conveniently placed futon on the other side of the room he screamed.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' He punched his pillow rhythmically with each punch, each "fuck" letting out a lot of pain every time he hit his pillow.

'Why..?' He whispered, pulling the pillow to him. 'Why?' he felt tears slowly fall down his cheeks as he pictured naruto's smiling face with sai.

He curled up into a ball on the bed still clutching the pillow tight to him, if naruto had liked him like sakura had said. Why didn't he notice or make a move? He had loved naruto for ages.. Since he was ten years old for fucks sake..! How did he not know?

--

Morning came and the Uchiha was still lying awake on the bed, his eyes wide open and staring at the black ceiling above him.

Pulling on a blue and black striped jumper, sasuke now realised just how pointless this whole thing was with naruto. It was totally ironic in a way that made him want to slit his wrists so harshly that even the bone would show... so why couldn't he just do that..?

No.

No way was he going down that destructive path again.

Not after what had led to hospitalisation, naruto's screaming and crying on his bed, the stares and whispers at school, kakashi's disappointment and a visit from his brother.

As if Naruto's tears weren't enough, the obvious smug look on his brothers face still riled him enough to break the nearest thing to him.

In this case he tore a pillow in half.

--

Ok. Sneaking around following Naruto and his "soul mate" definitely wasn't his idea of a great way to spend the first day of the summer, but damn it if sasuke was going to spend it at some shitty karaoke with a bunch of girls trying to sneak date rape pills into his drink instead.

hiding behind a bin sasuke held his breath as naruto scanned the outside of the cinema.

Did he know he was there?

No, impossible...

'forget it, this is just pathetic..' Sasuke straightened up and walked off in the opposite direction, could he really spend his life following Naruto and his stupid cheshire cat boyfriend?

Yes.


	2. Violence

**Everything You Had..** 

By Superior

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shounen ai, lemon, gayness, violence, angst, swearing.. You name it.. Also, I know the Sai in this is totally different from the real one, but please accept him ^v^, he was written in a time when Sai was an enemy and no-one knew what he was thinking..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, obviously. but if i did....well..that's a different story...

**Summary:**Everything Sasuke had is slipping from his grasp, can he steal it back?

**Notes: **First of all, if you've seen this on this site before it's because I uploaded it on another account ages ago.. and there will be more chapters later on guys! just wait for me to have time to upload more! Also, they're now in a restaurant and not a cinema like it says in the last chapter, but I had two versions of chapter 1 and I read the version with a restaurant before I did this, so they might be a little (a lot ^v^') of difference between them both, but I will upload the other version later on so please just use a little imagination to change the story a bit.

- - -

 **C**.h.a.p.t.e.r** 2**

 **Violence**

'Please dear God don't let anyone catch me doing this!' Sasuke prayed silently, moving closer to Naruto and Sai's table surreptitiously and tilting his hat down and bringing the menu up to hide his face.

"Hahaha! Oh Sai, you're so freaking funny!" The blonde's voice rang out from the other side of the menu. "Seriously man? You actually did that? Hahaha!"

Sasuke clenched the menu tightly in his hands, crumpling the plastic sheeting up in his anger.

"Sir, can I get you anything?" A slightly annoyed called to him from above.

"What? Oh! Uh, yeah!" he faltered, hurriedly flicking through the menu mortifiedly, "Uh, I'll get a coke and a club sandwich."

The waitress gave him a worried look and walked away shaking her head as she jotted down his order, clearly mistaking him for a madman. He sighed, still humiliated by his own uncool behaviour and turned his attention to the couple opposite him who were giggling as they shared a large milkshake. He was pissed at the very cliche-ness of them.

"So, how about later we go back to mine?" Sai suggested coyly, licking the froth from his milkshake sensuously from his fingers with his tongue, "after all, I do have my own place now and all.." he trailed off, his eyes lowering to Naruto's crotch as the blonde giggled.

Sasuke stood up suddenly, scraping the chair loudly on the concrete floor and making the table fall in his abrupt rising.

The whole dining room turned to him, whispering loudly and one of the waiters ran over to him, "Sir, it is only a few moments until your meal is ready, surely you can wait? If not, leave immediately please, you are disturbing the other diners." he glared at him with the last line and Sasuke returned it ferociously, cheeks blazing scarlet in embarrassment.

"I'll stay."

"Then stay quietly." The waiter hissed under his breath, lifting the table back up and helping the raven back to his chair.

Sasuke whirled around to see if Naruto had noticed him at all, or who even who he was, but the blonde was continuing his 'enthralling conversation' with the cheshire cat, totally oblivious to the whole mess, despite everyone else's eyes on it.

He wondered if Naruto was feigning ignorance and watched him carefully to see if his expression had changed at all, but the blonde happily continued, babbling away endlessly without a care in the world. Sasuke groaned, he wished Naruto would talk like that with him, like they used to, a long long time ago perhaps..

"Here is your sandwich and coke, sir." The waiter said, placing the sandwich and the coke on the table before him and walking away simply.

The raven munched his sandwich unhappily, not even tasting the warm bacon or feeling the moist crinkle of lettuce and sprinkling of chilli as he concentrated on the blonde's conversation.

"Yeah, I know, I told them a million times but nothing seems to get through! So I thought.. Screw it then! You get me?"

"hmm.."

"And then they were all like trying to tell me that I was wrong and shit! Can you believe that?! So I just said it to them straight, hahahaha, or bent, whichever hahaha! I'm gay, so deal with it! And they just didn't get it!"

"hmm…"

"Honestly the nerve of some people! Thinking they can rule the world with just their opinions and that no-one else can have a view!

"mmm.. Yeah.."

"So I just said in the end, fine then! Bring it on! Like I couldn't deal with a bunch of those guys anyway! But see, the problem was, I wasn't counting on them having fucking weapons now was I? So they kinda let me have it or whatever and I ended up in bed for a week! It was alright though because I ended up being nursed all week by Sasu-.. Some of the guys and it was definitely worth it!"

"…I getcha.."

Sasuke couldn't help smiling when the blonde almost said his name, and remembering that time when he had to take a whole week off school just to nurse him brought back fond memories, even though he had gone spare when Naruto had told him and practically killed the guys who did it he still looked back at that week fondly. Although it had been hell for him at the time, seeing Naruto messed up like that and knowing he hadn't been there to help him out had killed him inside, pained him every time he saw him.

He was pissed by Sai's short replies, clearly the guy wasn't interested in doing anything other than fucking the blonde, so why was Naruto talking so fucking much?

Then he realised.

He was the same, he rarely talked much either, Naruto must have picked that up in Sai and that's why he had gone to him.

Sasuke felt a stabbing pain in his stomach at his revelation.

But the problem was, that with Sasuke it was never out of boredom or disinterest as to why his replies were so short, but instead because he was so interested in what Naruto had to say, he listened to every word that ever protruded from the blonde's lips, registering it al in his mind and while doing that, he simply thought one word answers were enough.

Did Naruto know that?

Probably not, he probably thought that Sasuke was doing what Sai was doing, being rude.

He watched Naruto leave for the restroom and Sai pull out his phone and dial a number swiftly, "I got him," the cheshire cat raven smirked, "want me to bring him now? Or do you want me to do it..? No, not difficult at all.. Nah, the kids a simpleton! I got a question though.. Can I fuck him first..? No, of course I don't fucking like him you ass, he's just fucking hot is all.. Really..?! Thanks man.. See ya in a bit 'kay?" he shoved the phone in his pocket and chuckled to himself.

Sasuke stood up, this time slowly, and made his way to Sai's table, deliberate and menacingly.

Sai looked up at him, a heavy smirk on his face, " You didn't think I couldn't fucking smell you from here

could you? Disguise your scent better next time, ass-face!"

Sasuke grabbed Sai's throat, "Don't fucking mess with me Sai, if you think I'm going to let you do the same thing to Naruto as you did to me , you've got to be fucking kidding yourselves!" his grip tightened and his eyes began to change in colour.

"Let me go, you freak!!"

"And who turned me into a freak Sai?! Who's the one who made me this way?!" He demanded, a snarl ripping from his throat as he flung him out of the restaurant, Sai's body crashing though the glass and falling onto the pavement, a pool of blood encircling him as he lay motionlessly, still alive.

"I warn you now, you even touch Naruto and I swear to God I'll murder you and your damned organisation!" Sasuke shouted at him, turning to face the crowd of onlookers and baring his fangs at them threateningly, "What're you looking at?!" he screamed, turning for the restroom in a flurry to reach Naruto.


End file.
